Madness
by anonymous811
Summary: ONESHOT! Stein X Medusa. A brief story of an event behind the scenes between episodes 16 and 18. Some sexual content. My first story... the idea came into my head at work, so figured I would share! Hope you enjoy!


**I do not own any part of Soul Eater. **_Now that that's out of the way... _This is a little scene that I imagined happened between episodes 16 and 18 between Stein and Medusa. Around the 14 min mark in episode 16 is where the inspiration came from. I think the crazed relationship between them was good, and could have been explored more ;) so I did a little. Hope you enjoy this small oneshot!

Stein screwed the screw in his head a quarter turn. Perhaps this little adjustment would get Medusa out of his head. Their encounter in the dispensary yesterday left him scared and excited; in more than one way Stein pondered to himself, and turned the screw another quarter turn. He had been restless since their meeting the day before, and he was fighting a battle to swing by the dispensary again. Medusa was everywhere in his thoughts, and they flowed like madness. Stein could no longer separate the desire to dissect her to better understand her, and his overwhelming desire to be with her.

Stein continued to roll down the hallway in his chair when it hit him; the DWMA was putting on a party tomorrow night, that would be the perfect opportunity to talk to her again, but safe enough because all the students and other teachers would be around. He laughed to himself thinking it would be perfect. He wouldn't be able to get himself into trouble, and she wouldn't be able to use her powers, Stein corrected himself, IF she had them.

The walk home from work was quiet, dusk was falling over Death City, but Stein didn't mind. He walked completely focused on getting home and not dissecting anything before he got there. But oh was he excited, he got his hands on a new frog, and he just couldn't wait to dissect it when he got home. The thought of dissection made him so happy he nearly was whistling by the time he got home. As he walked through the gates to his house, his soul sensing ability told him he was no longer alone. He scanned to his left and right, nothing. He cautiously made his way to his back door, cracked it open, and slipped inside. Across the room, silhouetted from the light in the frog's tank, was Medusa. His two desires, right next to one another, he turned the screw again.

"Medusa, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Stein felt his insides tightening, madness, excitement, lust, they were warring and making it hard to stay calm.

"Ah so it's a pleasure to see me then, Stein?" Medusa turned away from the frog tank slowly then glided across the floor towards Stein, "I thought you would know by now," she was at his chest, "I want you Stein, as bad as you want me. Let's let madness take over."

Stein was speechless, never had he thought that the feeling was mutual, small warning bells chimed in his head briefly and he backed into the wall while turning the screw again. "Ah, I am sure I don't know what you are talking about Medusa." But before Stein could finish his sentence Medusa closed the gap and pressed her body to his.

"Really Stein, no idea?" with her body up against his she could tell he was lying, and Stein knew the jig was up. "Honestly I never took you for a total fool. Give in to your desires, I am here for the taking."

Steins hands slowly raised to Medusa's shoulders, and swapped their positions, putting Medusa's back against the wall. The seams on her shirt suddenly stood out to Stein. His madness took over as he began to take the shirt apart by the seams, over and over in his head he heard _dissecting, dissecting, dissecting_. With the shirt quickly disposed of, Medusa's slim top and perky breasts were exposed. Stein felt the blood rushing through his head, and he turned the screw again as he studied her. He grabbed a marker from the pocket of his lab coat, and began to draw dotted lines all over her torso. Medusa let out a small chuckle as the marker crossed her stomach but it was cut short by her moan as Stein took her nipple into his mouth. Medusa held onto Steins silvery hair as he teased one nipple to peak then moved onto the next. She was having trouble keeping her evil thoughts in line, never mind her soul protect in place. She was here to get him to kiss her so she could get him on her side, not to be completely studied by him.

Medusa pulled him up by his hair and took off his glasses. Before she had a chance to lean in to kiss him he went to her neck and began to kiss it instead, slowly walking them to the table near the frog. Steins impatience was growing, he wanted to see every part of her, devour her with his brain. He tore away from her neck and hastily swiped the beakers and test tube racks to the floor. Stein lifted her slim form onto the table, and spread her legs to stand between them. Medusa wound her legs around Steins waist, trapping him where he was. Finally, she was going to get what she wanted. She his cupped his face in her hands, and drew him slowly closer for a kiss, smiling a serpents' smile the whole time. Just as their lips met, it felt like electricity flowed throughout Medusa's body. It startled her so much that she forgot she was trying to plant a snake, and kissed Stein back with all she had.

Seconds later there was a brisk knock at Steins front door. Stein jumped back from Medusa as if he had been stung. He called out a quiet "coming" to acknowledge his visitor, and gave Medusa a stern stay here, stay quiet look. Stein sat backwards in his rolling chair, and lazily pushed himself towards the front door while lighting a cigarette. As he reached the door he was composed, with no hint of the madness going on in his backroom shown on his face. Stein opened the door and Spirit stood there.

"Lord Death wants to see us in the death room."

"Now?"

"Yes Stein, right now."

"I'll be right there." Stein closed the door on Spirit and headed to the back room again.

Meanwhile Medusa slipped off the table and broke the glass to the frog tank, "Eruka, we're leaving."

"Yes lady Medusa." Eruka responded, happily hopping down and following Medusa for the back door.

"Oh and Eruka..." Medusa paused just before going out the door.

"Yes?" Eruka stopped short of jumping into Medusa's leg

"If you ever mention what you saw here today, I will finish you. Do you understand?" Medusa was looking down at the little frog as it trembled.

Eruka managed a weak little "Yes lady Medusa." and quickly hopped out the door.

Stein had mixed emotions when he reached the back room. Medusa was gone. Stein felt relief and frustration. He wanted to know where they had been heading, but was also scared to know the answer. Stein also felt as if he had dodged a bullet since getting involved with her would only have been trouble. Stein picked up his glasses from the table and noticed that the tank had been broken, and his frog was missing. He sighed inwardly that his second fun for the night was gone as well; he was 0-2 today, and heading off to the death room with Spirit to meet with Lord Death meant he would most likely end 0-3. _At least there's always the party tomorrow for another shot at madness_ Stein thought to himself.


End file.
